Thorn In My Heart
by McSmilesAlot
Summary: Theresa and Chad have hooked up and are deeply in love, but with Fox's returning feelings for Theresa and Valerie lusting after Chad, will they make it and do they love each other enough to stick it no matter what?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is guys, the story I told you about. I hope you like it. Please R&R…Good or Bad, creative criticism is welcomed.

Thorn In My Heart

Prologue

It was a beautiful summer day in Harmony and plenty of citizens were out and about.

Fox Crane and Whitney Russell were having a nice outing at the small beach located on the upper east side of Harmony, Maine.

"So beautiful, want to go for a swim with a smoking hot guy?" asked Fox slyly. Whitney replied, looking around, "You see one?" Fox looked down and sighed. "Umm, I don't mean to sound rude, but the whole pretend - to - be - uninterested thing is mine and Theresa's acting bit. No offense, it just that it kinda only works that way."

"Oh. Well, then you and I will just have to make our thing then." said Whitney as she wrapped her arms around Fox's waist. "Hey guys!" exclaimed Chad who had ran over to them. "Uh, hey." said Fox unsure of why Whitney's ex was approaching them.

"Hey Chad. What are you doing here?" asked Whitney. "I-" said Chad, but was interrupted by Theresa bumping into him out of breath. "You…Cheated!" she said, gasping for air. "What! No I didn't, you're just slow!" replied Chad as he faced Theresa. "I'm not slow! My legs are shorter than yours! I don't like it when people tease me about that." Theresa said, pouting with tears dripping from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, T-Baby. I'm sorry. Why don't you let me take you shopping, my treat." said Chad pulling Theresa into a hug. Theresa looked over Chad's shoulder and winked at Whitney. Fox asked, "Man, you're too easy! Say, since when do you shop?" Chad said, "I don't. But I minds well offer 'cause she's just going to drag me along anyway." Whitney said, "You never went shopping with me."

"I know, but seriously. This is Theresa." explained Chad. Theresa smacked his arm and replied, "What is that suppose to mean?" Fox asked, "Since when did you guys get all chummy?" Theresa said, "We should tell them." Whitney asked, "Tell us what?"

Chad said, "Me and Theresa are an item now. We've been for awhile, but you guys were always busy so we hadn't been able to get in touch."

"You and Theresa. Theresa and you. Wow, that's…great! Hey now we can double. Right Fox? Fox?" replied a rather happy Whitney. Now I can have Fox all to myself! What am I thinking, Fox doesn't even love Theresa anyway. thought Whitney. "Uh, yeah. Right. Great idea."

She moved on. My Resa, no. I have to get her back!. Wait what the hell am I thinking! I love Whitney. She's my soul mate like Theresa- DAMN! There I go again!

Whitney, yes. I love Whitney. So why can't I stand the fact that Theresa's dating Chad?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I'm shocked by how many reviews I got. Some want Therox, some want Thad. This early into the story, I'm not sure if I want it to be one or the other. However, I am seriously thinking about making it a Thad romance thing because there isn't really a lot of them out there and because Theresa and Chad have the kind of relationship where they tell each other everything….And because I want to see something different happen lol. But, no worries…I'm still a Therox fan.

Enough Rambling, on to Ch.3

Chapter 2

"Chad! You get back here this instance!" shouted Theresa as Chad darted off into Crane Mansion with her cell phone. "Gotta catch me first baby!" exclaimed Chad as he raced into the living room. Theresa ran in after him, unaware of the people watching her in bewilderment.

"Chad Harris! You give me my phone NOW!" shouted Theresa as she jumped on his back. Chad grabbed a hold of her legs and said, "Hmm, you're pretty fast T-Baby. But, nope!" Theresa wiggled around in his grasp trying to get free, but ended up falling on her butt and him falling on top of her.

"Hah! I got my cell phone." stated Theresa. Chad said, "Yea well, look what you did trying to get it. (pause) You made me fall." Theresa leaned up and gave him the most lustful, romantic, passionate kiss that the onlookers had ever seen and then got up and sat down in the empty chair.

"You sure do know how to get a man worked up don't you baby?" asked Chad as he picked her up and sat down, placing her on his lap. Theresa smiled brightly and replied, "Only for you baby, only for you." Ivy stared at them like she never saw a couple in love and then burried her face in her book. 'What is she, a guy magnet? No, she's a terror with a good body, that's what she is'. thought Ivy. Ethan asked, "So, what's on the Lovers of All Lovers' agenda today?"

Fox asked, walking in, "You knew they were seeing each other like that?" Gwen replied, "I did too. Quite frankly I'm excited and happy for them. Now I don't have to worry about losing Ethan."

"No, its Theresa you _didn't_ have to worry about. Prince Ethan was the one you had to worry about." said Fox, a smile tugging at his lips. Ethan's face hardened and he replied flatly, "I resent that."

Whitney said, changing the subject, "Yeah. The answer to your question, Ethan, is We're going on a double date. Dinner and a movie." Theresa said, "I knew there was a reason I came here."

Chad laughed and said, "That fall must have given you memory lost!" Theresa smacked him on the back of his head and then kissed him on his cheek. "Fall? Are you okay? Maybe we should take to the hospital." said Fox looking worried.

"I'm fine Fox." said Theresa. Fox said, "Theresa." Theresa stared him down and answered, "Nicholas." Fox face fell into a frown and then he answered, "Fine. Let's go, don't want to be late."

Ivy said, testing him, "Nicholas, could you -" Fox cut off Ivy with a glare and then said coldly, "DON'T go there mother dearest." Ivy mumbled under her breath and went back to her book. 'How come she gets to call him Nicholas without getting her head bit off? Humph, I'll never understand it.'

"Well, ladies and gents, lets hit the road." said Chad. He stood up and carried Theresa to the door. "She can walk you know." said Fox bitterly following them with Whitney trailing behind him. Chad replied, "I know, but princesses must be treated like a princesses."

Theresa blushed and said, "Awe. I love you sweets." Chad kissed her nose and said, "More than you'll ever know."

"To the movies!" said Fox faking enthusiasm. As they were leaving, Ethan asked, "Did anyone else see the look Fox gave Theresa and Chad when they weren't looking?" Gwen said, "Yup. Seems Fox still fancy a certain Latina." Ivy hissed, "No he doesn't. I know my son and he loves Whitney more than anything or anyone."

"Yes, you do know your son. But, Theresa knows her better and while he loves Whitney, loves Theresa too. But, he can't tell the difference between sisterly love and can't eat can't sleep love. That's his problem. But, he better figure out which love it is before he loses both of them." stated Ethan.

Gwen asked, "Since when did you become the love doctor?" Ethan said, "Well when you hang around Theresa long enough, it kind of wares off on you. You know, her being the hopeless romantic and all." Ivy said, "Yeah, well he better get his ding dong back in his pants and come back to his senses."

"Mother, this has nothing to do with sex." said Ethan laughing. "Whatever." replied Ivy burying her head in her book. Gwen asked, "Ivy, since when do you read books?" Ivy looked at Gwen and said, "It's a book about love. I'm trying to figure out how the hell Theresa does it." Ethan and Gwen started cracking up. "You're a riot mother." said Ethan in between laughs.

A/N: I know, I know its short. I'm trying. But I had to put the bit in with Ivy and all. I didn't want it to seem like it drags on and on. Anywayz, tell me what you thought.

- Foxney, Thad double date

- A night of hot sweet passion between Theresa and Chad


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all! I know its been forever, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"That movie was awesome!" exclaimed Chad. They had just left the movie theatre and were now being seated at their table at the Seascape. "It was alright." stated Fox dryly. Theresa replied, "I loved it too. So, what should we order?"

Whitney asked, "So how long have you two been dating?" Theresa answered, "I guess about a month. Its seems like we've been together for longer though." Chad took Theresa's hand in his and added, "Yea, I agree with T. I guess though its because we've known each other for a long time."

The waiter approached the table and asked, "What can I get you today?" Theresa said, "Me and the sir right here" (Theresa pointed to Chad) "will have the large platter of filet migon hold the Romero sauce and I'll also have the fruit and walnut salad please." The waiter wrote that down and then turned to Fox and Whitney, "I will have the spaghetti with a plain salad hold the tomatoes." replied Whitney. Fox said, "And I'll have what she's having."

"Alright and you're drinks?" asked the waiter. "A cosmopolitan please." replied Theresa. Chad said, "Margarita for me." Fox answered, "The miss and I will have a glass of your finest wine." The waiter nodded and left to hand in the order.

Across the restaurant…

"Oh, look T.C. There's Whitney and Theresa!" exclaimed Eve. T.C. looked over in there direction and said, "Yeah, and that with that Chad boy and Crane." Eve suggested, ignoring T.C's comment, "Let's go say hi honey." T.C and Eve got up and walked over towards the other group's table.

At Chad, Theresa, Fox, and Whitney's table….

"Can you believe Ivy was reading a book? I mean, no offense Fox but, does she even have an IQ?" asked Theresa as she set her drink down. Chad replied, "Yea, that was like the funniest thing I eva seen!"

Fox said, "Well, it was quite a site for me too." Whitney says, "She can read a book if she wants too. I mean its her prerogative." Theresa asked jokingly, "But _can_ she read?"

Chad, Fox, and Theresa busted out laughing. Whitney said seriously, "That's not funny."

Chad said, "Come Whit, you know that was funny." Fox said, "Yea. I mean when was the last time you saw _my_ mother read?" Theresa interjected, "In 199never!" The whole table cracked with laugher…even Whitney.

"Hate to interrupt, but we saw you guys and we just had to come over." said Eve as she and T.C approached their table. "Hey mom." greeted a happy Whitney. "Hi Dr. Russell." greeted the others. "I'm glad to see you all together. What's the cause?" asked Eve.

Whitney answered, "Well…Fox and I just found out that Chad and Theresa are dating and we decided to double." Dr. Russell replied, "Wow. Is it serious?" Chad answered, "Yea. Yea it is." Chad looked into Theresa's eyes and then kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"From my daughter to her best friend. How convient, you sure do get around don't you Chad?" asked T.C bitterly. Theresa said, putting her hand up, "With all due respect Coach Russell, Chad is a wonderful man and he doesn't deserve this. If you can't control yourself then maybe you should leave."

T.C said, "If I offend you, Theresa, I'm sorry. But this thug is only trying to get into your pants." Eve scolded, "Thomas Charles Russell!" Theresa replied, "Its alright Dr. Russell. If that were true, Coach Russell, then he would have been long gone by now."

Theresa stood from her seat and grabbed Chad's hand. "If you'll excuse us, Chad and I will be going now." she said. Before either Fox or Whitney could reply, Chad and Theresa had left. "Thinks a lot daddy. I mean could have been even more rude?" exclaimed a very mad Whitney. T.C stomped off to his table as Eve apologized for his behavior and promised to talk to him about it tomorrow when he was calmer.

Chad's Studio…

Theresa threw her purse down on the table beside the couch as she flopped down on into the comfortable lounging area. "The nerve! He doesn't even know you!" she shouted angrily. Chad sat beside Theresa and pulled her into his arms, her back against his chess.

"Its alright baby. Lets just forget about him and concentrate on each other."

Theresa replied, "Alright. I love you Chad. I really do. It just bothers me when people judge you without even getting to know you." Chad turned Theresa over so that they were chest to chest and said, " I know baby. But, I don't care what they think as long as I have you. I love you so much T-Baby. So much." The last part came out a whisper as Theresa leaned toward his face and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss became longer and passionate. Theresa placed her hands on either side of Chad's face, his hands roaming her body freely any and every where. Their hips began to grind against each other, causing the bodies to heat and want more.

Theresa straddled Chad and sat up, taking off her shirt. Chad flipped them over, but not before unclasping Theresa's bra. He then went back to kissing her and slowly moved down to her chest, kissing each breast lustfully and lovingly. "You…you have on too..too much clothing on." moaned Theresa as she removed his button down shirt, pulling it apart roughly not caring if the buttons broke off. They both moaned at the feel of their bare chest meshing with on another.

Minutes later, they were both naked and still kissing each other hungrily all over the place. Chad pulled the blanket from the top of the couch carelessly over them. "Oh Chad! Now, I want you NOW!" moaned Theresa. Seconds later they were physically intertwined and moving their own beat, moans and gasps of pleasure coming from each of their mouths.

Outside of the studio….

"Whitney, Fox?" asked Valerie as she approached the two t the top of the stairs. "Hey Valerie." greeted both Fox and Whitney. Valerie asked, "What are you guys doing here?" Whitney replied, "My dad said some cruel things about Chad earlier, so we came to see if he was alright."

"Oh. Well I came here about some paper work from CI. Has to be in by tomorrow and he has to sign them." answered Valerie. The three approached the door in conversation, oblivious to the groaning and moaning coming from the other side. Valerie knocked on the door as she stuck the key in while she said, "Chad, I'm coming in!"

Inside the studio…..

"I'm almost there baby!" exclaimed Theresa as she neared her climax. "Yes, yes!" she moaned. Just as their fourth climax passed them, they were ready to start over again. "Ohhh Chad!" moaned Theresa. Chad began kissing her in the crook of her neck as Theresa flipped over so she was on top. She began riding him hard, like there was no tomorrow.

"Chad, I'm coming in!" they heard someone say. Chad said, "H-hold o-on!" Theresa moaned, "I'm not ready baby!" They continued rocking each other, trying to reach their climax…again…but were unable to finish before Valerie, Fox, and Whitney walked in.

Theresa collapsed against Chad's chest, breathing heavy.

"OMIGOD! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Valerie hiding here jealousy with a quick apology. Whitney said, "We are soo sorry. We should have waited longer." Fox said emotionlessly, "Yea…umm sorry." There goes my appetite for dessert thought Fox as he looked down at the bag of goodies he had brought over for them to eat do to them missing out at dinner.

Theresa reached for her shirt saying, "Its alright. We were umm _not_ almost finished, but its alright." Chad whispered in Theresa's ear, "Stop moving baby, I might want to take you again right here in front of him." Theresa giggled and reached for her pants and putting them on under the blanket. She handed Chad his pants and stood up, careful not to move the blanket off of Chad.

"So, what'd you guys want?" asked Chad standing up with his pants on. "We came to apologize for my father's behavior and to see if you were okay." replied Whitney. Theresa asked, "Huh, shouldn't _he _be the one doing that?"

Valerie said, ignoring Theresa's comment, " These papers need to be signed before tomorrow and I couldn't find you this morning.." Chad said, "Oh, I was at the market with Theresa." In the background you could here Theresa giggling like a school girl with a secret.

Whitney asked, "What's so funny?" Fox said, "You don't want to know and quite frankly, neither do I." Chad said, "Well, here are the papers. I know you guys just got here, but Theresa and I have a long day ahead of us. So could you umm.."

Fox, Valerie, and Whitney nodded and taking the hint, left. Theresa and fell back on the couch and started laughing hysterically.

A/N: That was it. I believe this was my longer one yet. Plz R&R. I hope you all enjoyed. Oh, and the "market thing" will come up in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the late, late update. Hope you like and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 3:**

"You think they'll kick out us again?" laughed Theresa as she placed a carton of milk into the cart. They had decided to spin the morning at the market to get the items that they were unable to get yesterday do to they're little…detour.

Chad chuckled and answered, "Want to find out?" Theresa smiled coyly and leaned her back against the railing of the milk shelf. Chad walked up to her and placed his left hand on the right side of her waist, his left hand bringing her in for a kiss. Theresa placed her left hand on his right shoulder and her left hand at the back of his head, her fingers playing with his twist.

The kiss grew passionate, heat radiating around them. Their tongues dueled each other for dominance over the other. A moan solicited from Theresa's mouth as Chad's hand lowered to the curve of her butt. And there, right in the middle of the aisle, Chad began groping her.

"Maybe kiss we kiss should moans OH GOD I CAN"T TAKE IT!" exclaimed Theresa. She jumped up into Chad's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Chad sat her on the edge of the shelf and placed his left hand on the ceiling of the top shelf, his lips never leaving hers. Her legs still wrapped around him, Chad placed his right arm up Theresa's pink short sleeve shirt.

Theresa put her left hand right next to Chad's on the ceiling as he took that hand and placed at the him of her booty jean shorts. Things were really heating up when they were interrupted by….

**Not to far from Chad & Theresa….**

"So, yesterday was pretty eventful." said Whitney trying to spark a conversation. She had needed a few things for her apartment and suggested that Fox come with her to spend some time together. So, here they were, standing in front of the orange juice. "Yea, eventful."

Whitney thought aloud, "I wonder what Theresa was giggling about yesterday?" Fox answered, seeing Chad and Theresa practically doing it right on the shelf, "Why don't you look and see." Whitney didn't know what he was talking about so she just followed one of his gaze to the milk area and saw Chad and Theresa making out like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh. Wow. I think we should get them before the manager sees them and they get kicked out…again." suggested Whitney. Fox nodded his head yes and said, "Whatever." They walked over to them and greeted, " Hey." at the same time; Fox's 'hey' not exactly being as cheerful as Whitney's.

Chad and Theresa broke apart immediately and broke away from each other just as the Manager came by and eyed them suspiciously. "Umm…Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Theresa. Whitney laughed and replied, "Honey, this is a _public _market, we were shopping."

Theresa giggled and said, "I guess you guys found out about our secret. We get a little carried away sometimes. Don't worry though, it was way hotter than that yesterday. Only we were in the cereal aisle. Some kid's mother found us and went and got the manager. Before we left though, he made us clean up the aisle and Chad had to fix the shelves then we had to restock. It was a lot of work and I'm kind of rambling now so I'm going to and giggles get some whip cream. For our…uh…sundaes that we're making…um…after dinner." Theresa took the cart and practically ran away from them towards the ice cream and other frozen foods aisle.

"She does that sometimes. So, you guys can join us…in shopping I mean. We could use someone to keeps us grounded. You know, stop us from getting it on right in the middle of the market." said Chad. Whitney answered, "That sounds good, doesn't it Fox? Lets catch up to Theresa before she buys up the entire ice cream aisle."

The three of them walked to front of the aisle and saw Theresa already walking that way with five pints of different flavors of Ben & Jerry's and a half pint of Hagen Daz. Theresa observed their questioning looks and asked innocently, "What, I couldn't make up my mind."

"What are you going to do with six cartons of ice cream Theresa?" asked Whitney as she looked at the selection of flavors in the silver metal cart. "Well, when I don't fee like just plain vanilla, I can have chunky monkey, or chocolate chips and cookie doe. If I don't feel like that I can have either cookies & cream, anything but the…, or caramel vanilla and caramel swirl."

"Well, we still need a few things but, afterwards, since we now have all this ice cream you guys can come over. We can invite Ethan and Gwen over too." suggested Chad. Fox said, "Lets just go over to the mansion. Less traveling since its closer and because it gets a little cramped up in there with all of us." Theresa said, "Okay. Ooh, I need to go get the whip cream."

**Half and hour later…**

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Ethan who was coming down the stairs just as Theresa, Chad, Fox, and Whitney came walking through the door. Fox answered, "Theresa over here practically bought the entire aisle of ice cream so we brought it all over here. We thought you and Gwen would one to join us in an ice cream carnival."

Theresa sat the bags on the living room table and said, "I did not buy all of the ice cream. I only bought six cartons." Chad wrapped his arms around Theresa's waist and corrected her, "Actually T, I bought them. But, you know what I say? The more variety we have the better." Theresa smiled and turned around in Chad's arms to face him.

"See, now Chad knows how to make his girl happy." Theresa whispered in Chad's ear so that no one could here her, "I left the vanilla and caramel at home along with that chocolate whip cream you like. I figure we could… have a little party of our own." She then pecked him on the lips and went over to the bag to take out the ice cream.

"I'll go get Gwen and some bowls and spoons." said Ethan as he started for the kitchen. Theresa sat on the couch, Chad sitting next to her. "You know, you guys should go get your pictures taken. You look so cute together." suggested Whitney.

"We did, actually we just had them taken in June. We also got some single ones of Theresa. She looked so natural in them. Here, look at this one." replied Chad. He pulled out his wallet and opened it to the pictures which were of him and Theresa, mostly just Theresa. He flipped to one of her smiling brightly her hair being blown to the side wearing a light pink summer dress with thin straps that contrasts with her complexion. The dress was tight around the chest to her waist, but flowy from waist down to where it ended just half way shin length.

The background of the picture looked like she was in Paris standing in the field in front of the Eiffel Tower during mid day. "Wow, what studio was this taken at. I really like this background." asked Whitney. Theresa said, "Oh, that wasn't taken at a studio. It was taken by a professional photographer in Paris. Chad took Little Ethan, Jane, and I there at the beginning of the summer."

Gwen asked, coming into the room with Ethan, "Chad took you to Paris?" Theresa answered, "Yup. Took me as a belated birthday present." Ethan said, "Way to go Chad, you sure do know how to treat your woman."

Chad smiled and said, "Yea, well I love her and I'll do anything for her. She's mine and I'm hers. I guess we just have it like that." Fox said, interrupting the touching moment, "Well, don't want to cough end this nice little love fest, but the ice cream is melting."

They all sat around the table and got a bowl and a spoon. "Hey, Theresa, did you get any vanilla and caramel?" asked Gwen. Theresa looked at Gwen and then back down at her bowl of anything but the… and said, "Umm…we didn't get any."

Whitney said, not knowing Theresa's little plan for Chad, "Yes you did. I remember you going on about how you have a variety of choices to eat when you're feeling something other than…well anyway, you did get it."

Theresa unconsciously rolled her eyes at Whitney and then answered, "I left it at home. Lets just say I have other cough activities for that certain Ben & Jerry creation." Theresa eyed Chad seductively and then placed a spoon full of her ice cream into her mouth.

"Planning the first night with your man huh girl?" gossiped Gwen. Theresa giggled and let Chad answer, "First night? Definitely not. More like…you know what, numbers don't matter. Getting it on wit my girl isn't what makes us work. it's the love that makes us work."

Fox grumbled, "Yea, I'm sure that's what it is. But you know that's not what I saw this morning at the market or on the couch at the studio." Gwen gasped, "THE MARKET!" Theresa laughed and whispered to her, " That was nothing honey. Let's just say we have to drive all the way up to Castleton just to see a movie…or rent one. But, now we can't go up to that nice beach up there cause of our little…detour."

Gwen laughed saying, "You naughty little girl." Chad joked, "Little girl? That's a laugh. She ain't no little girl maybe in figure…which is very, um, nice…she's a woman, a fire cracker. That's what she is, my hot fire cracker." Chad added more seriously, "In all seriousness though, it really is the love that makes us work. Making great love all night long…that's just a bonus."

**Two hours later…**

Julian, Sheridan, Luis, Eve, Pilar, and Rebecca walked in and saw them all sitting around the table in the living room laughing. "Wow, all that ice cream made me full.. and gave me a stomach ache." they heard Whitney say laughing. They also heard the others agree with them.

"I'm going to weigh like two hundred pounds tomorrow with all that ice cream." joked Gwen. Theresa laughed and said, "I got it good. I'm so small in size and well, I hardly ever gain weight unless I'm pregnant. Now then, I blow up like a balloon." Chad said, "Yea, you're right. You do blow up like a balloon." Theresa hit him playfully and cracked up.

"Did we miss a party or something?" asked Julian as he walked into the living room the others following him. Ethan looked up and said, "Oh, hi Julian. No, we were just talking over some ice cream. I'm afraid there's no more left though."

"You guys ate five pints of ice cream?" exclaimed Dr. Russell. Whitney joked, "Its Theresa's fault. She bought all of the ice cream." Theresa pointed her finger at Whitney and said, "Correction, Chad bought all of the ice cream." Rebecca said snidely, "Hmm, another lie Tacosita. Seriously, when will you ever learn?"

Theresa laughed and asked, "And when was the last time you got laid?" Theresa answered, not giving Rebecca enough time to reply, "Last year maybe? No, wait. I take that back. I believe that elderly gardener who works for the Richards was over here two months ago leaving your room."

Everyone in the room was trying to hide their snickering while Rebecca just stood there unable to think of a good come back. Deciding to retaliate later, she left the room leaving the others laughing the moment she exited. "That got her to leave." said Theresa as the laughter died down.

"Oh my goodness, how did you know that? I didn't know and I'm her daughter. Unfortunately, she tells me everything." replied Gwen. Theresa answered, "I didn't! I was just pulling her strings." They all laughed again and then calmed down wants more.

"Theresa, Chad. How are you? I'm really sorry about last night." asked Eve. Theresa replied, "Oh, I'm fine Dr. Russell. We- uh- how do I say this? We took it out in other _pressing _matters." Eve only nodded, understanding her symbolism for 'we had long passionate yet rough sex to take out our anger'.

"Theresa, you remember that _thing_…you know that _thing _that needs to be taken care of?" asked Chad, hinting to her that they should be getting home. Theresa said, playing along, "That _thing _that's important. That really needs to be taken care of. Yea, we really should go take care…of that _thing_."

They got up and gathered up their things and left the mansion. Theresa ran back in to get her purse which Gwen was holding up in front of her knowingly. "Whitney,Gwen.GirlsdayoutSundayafternoonandevening.Mama,you,me,tomorrowandSundaymorning. BYE!" shouted Theresa in a jumble of words on her way out.

"Rabbits, that's what they are." chuckled Ethan. Everyone started laughing at Chad and Theresa's eagerness to get out of the mansion. "One of these days they're going to be too tired to even moved a finger and I want to be there so I laugh at them." laughed Gwen. Fox said under his breath, "Someday soon I hope."

**A/N: Well, there was chapter four, hoped you liked it. Plz don't forget to review. Oh, and I hope you all got a laugh out of this one cause of Rebecca.**


End file.
